Captain Jack To The Rescue
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: As usual the fate of the free world rested on Captain Jack saving the world...


**Title: **Captain Jack To The Rescue  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Summary: **As usual, the fate of the free world rested on Captain Jack saving the world...

1 - First Date  
2 - Sleepover  
3 - The Rules  
4 - Bathroom Space  
5 - Myfanwy  
6 - The Naughty Couch  
7 - Decent Proposal  
8 - I Now Pronounce You...  
9 - Second Thoughts  
10 - Getting In Shape  
11 - Unity  
12 - Enjoying The Simple Things  
13 - Dalek Invasion  
14 - What Makes A Family  
15 - Opening Night

**Author's note: **This is AU and the 16th installment of this series. It takes place between Dalek Invasion and What Makes A Family. Inspired by Day Seventeen at horizonssing.  
Fluff to make up for all the angst I've posted lately...

x

Jack was positive his son was trying to drag his arm from its socket. A quick glance over at Ianto told him he felt the same way.

"Come on!" Dylan whined, pulling his parents' hands harder. "We'll miss it."

Ianto sighed and scooped Dylan off the ground, thus saving their arms from dislocation. "Squirt, it's been there for a while now. It won't have vanished by the time we get there."

Dylan shook his head, squirming from Ianto's grip and running away from them. He headed past cafés and shops toward their destination; Jack and Ianto were careful to keep him in their sight at all times.

"I told you we should have left him in the car," Jack whispered, stepping closer to Ianto and sliding his hand into his.

Ianto laughed and nudged Jack with his elbow, "You promised you'd bring him here," he reminded his partner.

The police officer scowled. "How was I supposed to know he'd get over excited?"

He stopped and turned to Jack, raising an eyebrow. "You are joking, right?" he asked. "Have you even met your son? Dylan Harkness? The always over-excited six year old?"

Jack rolled his eyes, punching Ianto lightly in the arm, "Alright, smart ass," he muttered, arriving at the barrier where Dylan was waiting for them. "Be glad Gwen is looking after Ellie."

"Jack, Ellie is seven months old," Ianto pointed out.

"Come on," Dylan interrupted, tapping his foot impatiently.

"We're here! We're here!" Jack replied, urging Dylan toward the entrance.

Ianto handed over enough money to pay for the three of them and they received their wristbands in receipt. Dylan grinned at the purple piece of paper fastened around his right wrist.

"Look, daddy!" he cried, holding his hand up for Jack to inspect.

Jack sighed, "I know, kid. We've all got one," he replied, trying to stay patient. His son was bouncing around like a hummingbird on six cups of coffee, it was tiring trying to keep up with him.

Together they made their way past the pay point in the start of the exhibit. Ianto and Jack moved so they could read the sign next to the props and costumes. Jack was the only one who had actually seen all of the episodes; Ianto only watched when he didn't have anything better to do. Sci-Fi wasn't really one of his interests.

"Look at that, Dyl," Jack said, pointing to the scarecrow costume.

That was when they realised the six year was hiding behind Ianto, clutching his jeans fearfully as his bottom lip quivered.

"What's wrong?" Jack whispered, picking Dylan up and holding him close.

The six year old whispered something in his father's ear and buried his face in Jack's shoulder.

Ianto raised an eyebrow questioningly and Jack rolled his eyes, mouthing the word 'scared' to his partner.

"Come on, Dyl," Jack said, trying to coax Dylan's face away from his neck. "They're not real. The Doctor defeated the real ones. Look…"

He reached out a hand to touch the figure but Ianto's fingers curled around his wrist. "It says don't touch the exhibits." The lawyer pointed to the sign behind the costume.

"Can you think of a better way to get around this damn thing?" Jack demanded.

With a sigh Ianto released his lover's arm and turned away as Jack prodded the mannequin with his index finger.

Dylan watched with bated breath, waiting for the Family of Blood to attack them. When nothing happened, he turned to Jack, his eyes full of amazement.

Jack laughed and kissed Dylan's forehead, "See, I told you the Doctor had beat them. Can we go see the rest now?" he asked.

The young boy nodded his head eagerly, "Will the Doctor be here?" he whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Wanna go find out?"

Dylan grinned and Jack made to follow Ianto who had already gone on through to the main exhibit ahead of them.

"All better?" the lawyer asked, running his hand over Dylan's hair.

"Captain Jack saved me," Dylan replied, looking up at Jack adoringly.

The police officer's heart melted and he hugged his son tightly as they continued to make their way through the exhibit. Dylan was relatively calm through the most of the exhibit, only getting scared again when they reached the Werewolf.

After some convincing from Jack that it wasn't real, they were on their way again. Until Dylan spotted the…

"Dalek!" the young boy cried, wriggling away from Jack and jumping to the ground.

Ianto managed to stop their son from climbing onto the prop, just in time. "Come here," he instructed, picking Dylan up. "You can see better from here. But you can't touch."

He looked down and spotted a large red button that said 'DO NOT PUSH'; this was obviously designed to be pushed. So, with a nod of approval from Jack, he pushed the button.

The Dalek sprang to life and, instead of being scared like they had expected, Dylan whooped with laughter and clapped his hands, instructing Ianto to make it do it again once it had finished.

After another five 'EXTERIMATE!'s both men were getting bored and wanted to leave. "Come on, kid," Jack said, nudging his son who was about to tell Ianto to press the button again. "There are other stuff."

Dylan glared at Jack for pulling him away from the Dalek. "Tad?" he asked, ignoring Jack and looking up at Ianto with wide blue eyes. "Can I have one?"

The End


End file.
